


Croft Christmas

by madsj



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Spoilers, Tomb Raider, lady adventurer if you know what i mean, lady love, rise of the tomb raider, subtle road rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara celebrates Christmas or at least decorates for Christmas with Sofia.  Sorta spoilers for ROTTR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croft Christmas

“So what else is there to the holiday than presents and decorations?” Sofia asked as they left the store.

“Depends on who you’re asking.” Lara said as she put the car into gear. “A lot of religious people celebrate the birth of their prophet, the son of God.” She looked over when she went to turn and saw Sofia looking and her hands in her lap. “Sorry. I… I forgot about your father.”

“No it’s ok. I’ve had time.” She smiled. “I’ve had you.”

She went to take her hand but quickly jerked it back to honk her horn and make a rude gesture at the driver next to her. “Do you still think you’re adjusting well? To city life? Without your village?”

She kissed her fingers and put them on Lara’s hand which was still hovering over the horn. “Like I said. I have you.”

“You’re too kind.”

When they reached her apartment, Lara waited until Sofia turned around to take something out of the bag. She snuck up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around, pointed to what she was holding above their heads.

“It’s mistletoe.”

“Ok? What do you mean?”

Lara pulled her closer. “It means we should kiss now.”


End file.
